Skull Necklaces
by Zeldafan422
Summary: A story that occurs after the end of The Wind Waker. Link must be an undercover pictographer and stop a crime from happening! I own nothing. [Mild Violence]


**The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker**

_Stories of what happened after the game_

_This is a story that I've had scribbled down in my writing notebook for a while, and I'm now typing it up on here. It's pretty old, but I hope you enjoy it._

_R&R!_

_Zeldafan422_

**Skull Necklaces**

Link and the pirates had been out at sea for a few days after leaving Outset Island. The familiar windmill began to come into view as they neared Windfall Island.

"Okay, Link, listen up!" commanded Tetra, the leader of the pirates. She was young, but had inherited the leadership after her late mother's death. "You're a pirate now so you have to help us in all of our missions, raids, and attacks.

Link gasped at the word "attacks".

Tetra rolled her eyes. "We only attack mean jerks who have wronged us in the past. Don't wimp out on me now, Link." Link put on his best tough face, which was pretty funny.

Gonzo, not wanting to embarrass Miss Tetra's good friend, ran down below to laugh.

"Okay," said Tetra. "The crew is tired from all this saving the world buisness, so we're taking the day off at the Windfall Cafe. Do whatever you want, don't cause trouble, and don't let anyone capture you. Are we clear?" Link nodded. "Good."

They docked the ship, got out, and headed for Windfall Cafe, eager to relax.

Link headed over to his "good friend" Lenzo the pictographer's house.

"Ah Link," Lenzo began. "My greatest and most trustworthy undercover pictographer. Actually my only undercover pictographer." Link rolled his eyes. Lenzo had always called him this. "I haven't seen you for some time. I have your newest mission all planned out. Do you know Maggie's filthy rich father, they guy who owns the auction house?"

Link nodded.

"Do you know how he got rich?" Lenzo inquired him.

Once again, Link just nodded.

"He has been illegally selling Skull Necklaces to many different buyers through the black market," Lenzo informed Link. Link's stomach sank to the ground. He had been giving Maggie's father all of the Skull Necklaces, but he didn't know that he was selling them illegally.

Lenzo began to talk once more. "All I know is that tonight at six, he's going to meet a new buyer someplace on the island. I need you to find out who the buyer is and where they'll be meeting. Then, at six, you will go and snap a couple pictographs of them, and they'll be put in jail. I'm counting on you."

Link walked out the door, ready to start his mission.

Link: Undercover Pictographer.

He began walking down near Zunari's shop when he saw Maggie's father hurrying home.

"Oh Link!" exclaimed Zunari as Link came up to him. "I have some new products on sale and-" Link pushed him out of the way to follow Maggie's father, and he fell to the ground.

"YOU LITTE JERK!" Zunari screamed in anger.

Link followed Maggie's father up into his house and quickly hid under the sofa.

Link: Undercover Pictographer.

"Heh, heh, heh," laughed Maggie's father maniacally. "Once I sell five hundred Skull Necklaces to Tingle behind the bomb shop tonight, we'll be so rich, we'll move to Outset Island and get a mansion built!"

He then showed Maggie a drawing on the table. Link strained his neck to seel the details. It was a map of the property of Outset Island. There was Orca's house...and those other people's houses who Link didn't know their names...and in place of Link's Grandma's house was...THE FUTURE MANSION OF MAGGIE AND HER FATHER!

Link quickly snapped a shot of the map on the table and suddenly became very angry. For Maggie's father to have that mansion, Grandma's house would be wrecked! Which meant...NO MORE SOUP! This dude had to be stopped for the sou- er, I mean for Link's Grandma.

Link snuck out of the house and headed over to Lenzo's to report back. He told him all about Maggie's father selling Tingle the Skull Necklaces behind the Bomb Shop. He also told Lenzo sadly about giving Maggie's father all of the Skull Necklaces, and busting Tingle out of jail to relieve his guilty conscience.

"LINK!" Lenzo shouted angrily while pulling out what seemed to be a smaller version of the Hookshot and pointed it at Link. "DARN IT! YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH THE ENEMY THE ENTIRE TIME! PREPARE TO FACE THE HORRIFYING: **WRATH OF LENZO!**"

Link screamed and swiftly ducked under a table. Lenzo fired the mini Hookshot and missed. Then he got angrier. He started throwing bombs. BOOM! The crazed pictographer then pulled out a sword and lunged at Link. Link quickly unsheathed the Master Sword and easily smacked away Lenzo's sword like a toy.

Of course, Link was a master swordsman, and he easily overpowered Lezo. It was like Orca against a baby. Link kicked the old man to the ground, and hastily explained (With side language of course! Link can't talk!) how he didn't know Maggie's father was illegally selling Skull Necklaces, and how he accidently got Tingle out of jail.

"Gee Link, I'm really sorry," Lenzo apologized. "Let's go report all of this to the mayor, you know, that one guy sitting on the bench outside of Zunari's shop."

Out of all the people Link thought could be the mayor, that guy was his last guess.

So Maggie's father and Tingle got a twenty year sentence behind bars. Harsh. Although knowing the little wanna-be fairy, it probably wouldn't end up being nearly that long.

**THE END**

_Review please!_


End file.
